True Love For Draco
by Slytherin-Queen2
Summary: When an American girl arrives at Hogwarts, Draco finds that he wants to know her, love her. R


Disclaimer: All characters except Kerri belong to J. K. Rowling and her publishers.

AN: I usually try to avoid adding new characters to the plot, but I was in the mood to write something with a new character, hope you like it!

True Love for Draco

Chapter One: The Meeting

          Draco Malfoy ran through the barrier, arriving at platform 9 and ¾'s just in time. He had about five minutes to get on the train before it left. He pulled his trunk a little further, but turned around quickly. His eagle owl was squawking and making as much noise as possible. He looked around for the problem. He finally found out what it was.

          A few yards away, a girl with golden blond hair and warm blue eyes was petting her owl. It was almost exactly like his owl Dona. The blond girl's owl looked over and saw Nona and started to try and free herself of her owner. He heard the girl say something. "Nanook, calm down, what's gotten into you sweetie!?" The girl replaced the owl in its cage and looked over at Draco. She started to approach him.

          "Hello, I see you have an owl like my Nanook. I think they're just being territorial or something. So, what's your name?" She for sure wasn't an England native. She sounded American. He instantly thought about fat, worthless, couch potatoes. But she didn't seem like that. She was about five inches shorter than him, so about 5' 7''. She was nicely tanned and was in good shape.

          "OH, hello, my names Draco." She smiled. She instantly blushed and looked down. Draco couldn't help but laugh.

          "Nice name. Doesn't it mean Dragon in Latin? I took Latin as an extra curricular class last year." She looked back up with a confident smile.

          "Yeah, my Mum picked my name. Are you American? What's your name?" She smiled even wider. She giggled excitedly.

          "Someone finally noticed. Oh, the name's Kerri. So, how do you like Hogwarts?" She asked, looking at his owl. Dona allowed her to pet her. How strange.

          "Good, it's a good school." He was still looking at his owl in amazement. "How do you do that? I am the only one he lets pet him!"

          "I guess it's just since I'm used to these kinds of owls." She looked over her shoulder at the train. "Oh! We better hurry the train's about to leave!" She turned around and started walking, waving for him to follow. He ran up till he was next to her. 

          "Do you want to sit with my friends? They're right over there," He said, pointing towards a group of Slytherins. They waved him over. He pulled Kerri along and looked around at his friends. They were looking her over. Pansy finally spoke up.

          "So, Draco, who's this? Is she new?" Pansy for once had a pure smile on her face.

          "Yes. This is Kerri, she's from America." Draco wrapped his arm around Kerri's shoulder and when she didn't pull away, he was satisfied. Pansy didn't seem to care.

          "So, Kerri, do you know what house you want to be in yet? Blaise spoke up. He looked at her with a grin. Kerri smiled back and had a look on her face that looked like she was thinking.

          "Well, most likely Slytherin. Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad. I would just leave school if I was put in Hufflepuff. Oi! If I was in Gryffindor, I'd kill myself! They're all goody two shoes. I already met that Harry Potter and his two friends. They are so annoying!" The group looked at her with approval and started throwing more questions at her.

          "Does your father support the Dark Lord?" Pansy said in a whisper. Kerri smiled and nodded.

          "Yes, he is joining at the next meeting. I wanted to join too, but my father wouldn't let me. I am going to join at the end of this year." She said with a grin. 

          "So you're a pureblood?" Draco said happily.

          "Yep." She pulled Draco away form the group and started to whisper. "No one else is supposed to know, but I'm the last heir of Merlin!" Draco looked at her in amazement.

          The train whistle blew and all the students rushed towards the train. Draco grabbed Kerri's hand and they pulled their carts. They just made it onto the train and found a compartment. They sat down and started talking. Draco was nervous, but finally got the courage to ask the question he'd been trying to ask a while. 

          "So, do you, ummm, have a boyfriend from the states, or here in England?" Draco looking into her eyes. She had a giant grin on her face.

          "No. . . Why do you want to know? Interested?" She started giggling at his face. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes wide. She finally fell to the floor in a fit of the giggles. He finally closed his mouth and went back to normal. She was still on the floor. She looked up at him. "Well? Are you going to help me up Draco?" He leaned down and took her hands. He pulled her up and she stood up. 

          He just noticed how beautiful she really was. She had a mature looking face, not wrinkles, but, you know, not a child's face but a woman's. Her blue eyes were deep, but cold. Like his. She showed no emotion at all. Her hair was golden blond, shoulder length and straight. It had pale highlights in it. He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. 

          An electric shock like emotion went through both of them. He pulled away, seconds later. She was smiling. She finally spoke. "I'm glad you were my first kiss. You didn't make me feel rushed. Any other guy would've forced me into something I didn't want to do."

          '_I would usually do that," _Draco thought. He just got the impression that she didn't want to rush into anything. He had true feelings for her. He didn't what to have a fling with her, he wanted to get to know her.


End file.
